


www.theuglyduckling.co.uk

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing that ever could have happened. Has sadly happened. Molly and John has started dating! And i don't know what to do about it. Cause i have strong heavy feelings for my flatmate. And soon he will be gone.  </p><p>- From theuglyduckling.co.uk</p>
            </blockquote>





	www.theuglyduckling.co.uk

April 29th 

Mycroft has made me go see a therapist. Her name is Ella and she is Johns therapist too. She forced me to start a blog. And gave me a speech of how it honestly would help me. I really think she is on the wrong path. I mean John got fooled on it. But i am smarter then him. I can see through her stupid lies and know that she has a string of lovers and gives everyone the same speech. People are stupid. Well all people except John. He is just a little bit stupid. 

I am in rage. Mycroft tells me that this thing i am angry about is the reason i will go to Ella every week. It all started a week ago. Me and John went to the morgue because i needed new body parts to experiment on. Molly was there at the morgue. She was upset over something. Stupid woman’s and their emotions. But back to the story. John gave her comfort and Molly told her that a guy who she went out on a date with had dumped her. Just because she wasn’t enough. John told her that we loved her. But that is not true. I like Molly as my colleague and no more. Because i like men. Short men with blonde some what brown hair. Men that wear jumpers and is named John Hamish Watson. He will never know how much i love him until it all is too late. Cause every time i watch him my heart skips a beat. He doesn’t know about all the times i watch him from a distance. Just because how aroused i always feel around him. But while i was searching through the morgue for body parts. Maybe a leg or a foot. That was when Molly and John magically decided to go on a date the same night. I who had planned a night of crime solving and staring at my John. But that was now canceled 

I spent the whole night talking to the skull. I changed he’s name to John. I told him what i wanted the real John to hear. God he will never know what i said that night. When John finally made he’s appearance outside the window. I heard them up to were i was. They were giggling. And guess what happened next! They kissed!!! I stood there in shock and thought about throwing the skull out of the window. I never did that but still it would have been a good idea. I locked my self into my room. I was dealing with a broken heart. 

John probably got worried and called Mycroft

And that is where we are today

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a crazy idea i got of Sherlock starting a blog. But i love it. This will soon turn angsty sadly. But i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
